Anti Reboots Leauge
by AJ Wargo
Summary: Forgotten Cartoon Network stars team up to fight the evil reboots.
1. Prologue: Meet the Leauge

_**((I don't own any of the characters featured in this fanfic. Most are owned by Cartoon Network, though some are owned by DC Comics and one is owned by Rare/Microsoft.))**_

* * *

 ** _AJ Wargo Presents_**

 ** _The Anti Reboots League: The Fight To Save Cartoon Network_**

* * *

In a base deep underground, a brain attached to a bear's body sat at a table.

"No more messing around with Cartoon Network! They've gone too far with these horrible reboots. It's time my league brought them all down! Then they will remember me, Hector Con Carne, as the one who brought an end to something more evil than I am!" The brain shouted in a soft Hispanic accent. "Pick up the intercom, Boskov."

The purple bear, Boskov, then picked up an intercom for Hector to speak into.

"All members of the Anti Reboots League, please report to my inner sanctum!"

The first to arrive in the sanctum was a small cyan robot with cyan eyes and blue arms, legs, and two small horn-like atachments on its head.

"Robotboy not sure about this. Robotboy not like murder." The robot uttered.

"Calm down, Robotboy. It's not necessarily murder, it's for the greater good of the network. Plus, I'm pretty sure no one remembers you or your show. Is that truly what you want?" Hector responded.

Robotboy shook his head as he looked at Hector.

Next, a girl with red hair and purple eyes wearing a purple dress wielding a pink sword entered.

"It's time brought some retro justice onto those guys! They'll regret messing with me, the great Amethyst, Princess of Gemworld!" The girl boasted.

"That's what I like to hear, Amethyst! Your shorts should have been fully adapted into a series, but the unhealthy obsession they have with one of their stupid shows has ruined your chances. There's only one solution- take out their miserable front running shows and remind them that this was a bad idea!" Hector roared.

Next came a pre-teen asian-american girl, with a tall build and long black straight hair which almost reaches her waist, complimented by a pink wisp running down the rest of her hair from the left side of where her hairline starts wearing brown boots; a pair of deep blue jeans which flare slightly and have three small crossing strings at opposite sides where the jeans split; a green T-shirt with short sleeves and dark-red edges as well as a stylized dragonfly logo of the same color

"So, why are we doing this again? I don't remember, plus I kinda don't feel safe working with a villain." The girl, known as Juniper Lee, inquired.

"Juniper, the goal of this assault is to take out the seven- or nine, if we want to get technical- stars of the worst reboots that have been airing for too long. That means Ben Tennyson, the Powerpuff Girls, and above all, the Teen Titans!" Hector told her.

Boskov growled what could be considered a question.

"No, I'm pretty sure the new reboot is far worse than Omniverse. So we'll save that for another day." Hector said.

This was followed by a black-haired boy wearing a red shirt, a blue jacket, and black pants.

"Man, they only gave my show two seasons and that was it. But now I can finally remind them that mistreating people is a bad idea! They'll remember the name Ky Stax! They will!" The boy shouted.

"I can tell that you're mad at them, Ky. They mistreated you horribly. They deserve to be punished for that!" Hector roared.

Then came a teenager who had long black hair and wore a blue shirt and black pants.

"They really screwed my show over. Only one season and no resolution to the plot? It's time I, Lance, took action and made a stand against those guys!" The teenager called out.

"Indeed, Lance. I will admit, your show was very good. But those network executives claimed they couldn't make toys for the show. That is nothing more than a lie, and I can easily tell that some other plan was in place." Hector replied.

Boskov growled a question.

"Of course I planned for those blasted Powerpuff Girls. What kind of evil genius do you take me for?" Hector replied.

The penultimate characters to show up were a set of three girls in full-body suits- one in red, one in green, and one in yellow. The girl in the red had short blond hair, the one in green had green eyes and long red hair with a widow's peak the girl that wore yellow had short black hair in a curly bob cut and light brown eyes with tanned skin.

"At least our show got more screen time then the rest of their shows. But it was still overshadowed all the time, so we're still gonna get our revenge on them!" The girl in yellow, Alex, exclaimed.

"Yes, you three spies. No one remembers your show- in fact, I don't think anyone knows that it was given a reboot in 2013. But this hardly matters, for you're about to pay the network out for not promoting you enough!" Hector laughed.

Finally, an elvish girl entered the room.

"It's a little weird to be working with you cartoon stars when I'm a video game star. Honestly, I question if you should have hired me to fight alongside you." The elf girl, known as Kameo, mused.

"Kameo, I'm going to admit that I ran out of ideas as to who could counter Ben's stupid alien transformations. No one on Cartoon Network really was as good at shapeshifting, so I just got you and that was the end of it." Hector confessed.

"So, is that everyone? I'm just asking because I think we're ready to get fighting." Ky asked.

"Yep, that's everyone. Now, who should we begin by taking out?" Hector responded.

"I think we should go for Cyborg first. That guy is arrogant and foolish. It's about time someone took him down." Lance uttered.

"Robotboy ready to go! Take Cyborg down!" Robotboy shouted before flying and leaving without anyone saying anything.

"Alright, Robotboy. Good luck out there!" Hector shouted.

* * *

 _ **Next time: It's Robotboy vs Cyborg! Will Cyborg get what's coming**_


	2. Chapter 1: Robotboy Vs Cyborg

_***AJ Wargo is sitting in a throne.***_ ** _So, you chose to stick around, then? You're smart, then. You must be getting tired of these horrible reboots as well. Sure, you might be concerned that we might kill the reboot characters. Instead, we'll give them fates worse than death. Now, I hope you're prepared to see Robotboy fighting again. I sure am, and I bet anyone who remembers his show is, too!_**

* * *

Cyborg was relaxing in his room when the TV displayed an image of Hector.

"What the heck? Who's this sucker on the tv?" Cyborg asked.

"Attention, all horrible reboot characters! My name is Hector Con Carne! I was once a star of this network, but you gutless rebooted lunatics all went and ruined it! Now I'm back with a series of forgotten heroes who are all out to take you down!" Hector roared.

Hector's stomach, which was also attached to Boscov, said, "I take offense to that part about being gutless!"

"Quiet, you!" Hector told his stomach.

"Oh, boy. Get a load of this guy. He's sure talking big, isn't he?" Cyborg chuckled as he turned from the tv while waving his hand.

"Cyborg, I can hear you! I've set up bugs everywhere! In fact, you're the first person who's going to go down in flames!" Hector continued.

"Oh, really! What are you going to do to me?" Cyborg replied.

"I'll give you a clue on which forgotten hero is going to fight you, Cyborg. In rhyme, no less!" Hector yelled. "Hold up the sheet, you blasted ursine!"

Boscov then held up a sheet, Hector read it:

"Though this powerful automation

Is very small in size

Beneath his cute exterior

Lies a deadly surprise!"

Cyborg thought for a few seconds, then finally said, "I'm stumped. Who is it?"

"Here is answer!" Robotboy said, crashing through the ceiling behind Cyborg.

"Huh? Who was that?" Cyborg said, turning around and looking at Robotboy before laughing.

"Meet Robotboy, and say good bye to your chances of winning!" Hector roared.

Robotboy took a swing at Cyborg, knocking his head into the wall, before kneeing him in the gut.

"Ow." Cyborg responded by trying to put Robotboy in a headlock, but Robotboy easily escaped and kicked him in the back.

This propelled Cyborg forward into a wall, and he tried to shoot Robotboy, but Robotboy dodged the shot and drop kicked his head, causing him to crash into the wall again.

"That's it. No more Mr. Nice Robot!" Cyborg then fired a laser beam and tried to blast Robotboy, actually managing to land a hit on him this time, knocking him down.

"Alright! I got him!" Cyborg said.

"Oh, but he's only been getting warmed up! Now Robotboy!" Hector commanded.

At this, Robotboy jumped into the air before punching his fists together to become a larger robot. He stood above Cyborg with red eyes.

"Oh, snap. This isn't gonna be good." Cyborg thought out loud.

Robotboy proceeded to pull out a pair of saw blades and, after tackling Cyborg, used them to cut his arms off.

"My arms! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! My arms!" Cyborg screamed.

"That's enough, Robotboy. He shouldn't be an issue any longer. He's through, come back here." Hector said.

Robotboy went back to normal and then proceeded to fly out through the hole he'd made when he entered while giving a small giggle.

"Someone help! My arms have been cut off!" Cyborg shouted as he fell to his knees- but nobody came.

Robotboy soon arrived at the underground base and made it back to the meeting room with the rest of the forgotten heroes, who all applauded him.

"You did it! Cyborg will never recover from having his arms torn off!" Kameo shouted.

"But what if Cyborg find way to get arms back on?" Robotboy asked.

"Short answer- he won't." Juniper replied.

"Now, I think our next target is that sucker Beast Boy. Juniper, why don't you teach him a lesson?" Hector asked.

"I will, just you wait and see!" Juniper said, heading out to put an end to Beast Boy's terror.

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME: Juniper gets into a massive fight with Beast Boy! Will fictional beasts prevail over real ones?**_


End file.
